


Немецкий на коленях

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), Sovetnik_I



Category: EuroTrip (2004)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovetnik_I/pseuds/Sovetnik_I
Summary: Пейринг/Персонажи: Скотт/Немецкий язык, Майк/Немецкий язык, Майк/Скотт (намек)Категория: гет, намек на слэшКраткое содержание: Скотту никак не давался немецкий. Пока он не нашел к ней подход.Предупреждения: "ментальный секс") и отношения с немецким языкомПримечания: автор не знаком с немецким (Рабинович напел)), так что все несоответствия - вопросы к нему)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Немецкий на коленях

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - https://ficbook.net/authors/1780439

__

_А математика тогда- стыдливая девственница  
_

  
Для него стыдливой девственницей был немецкий. Дальше начального знакомства их отношения не пошли. Он не запинался разве что в алфавите, и если сказать еще что-то получалось, но написать — нет: буквы прыгали в самые не предназначенные для них места. Путались мужские и женские окончания, они будто смеялись: «Ты не знаешь, как к нам подойти, мы тебе не дадимся»

Порядок предложения благополучно был пропущен, как самая запутанная часть орфографии; предлоги, обижающиеся, что их забывают, регулярно подкладывали свинью.  
А третье спряжение глаголов вообще казалось поясом верности немецкого языка.  
Это походило больше на моральное изнасилование, когда не знаешь, с какой стороны подойти, а знакомые методы не работают. 

Но на уроках, на уроках просили если не идеальных, то хотя бы средних отношений с немецким. Вопрос только, где их взять.  
Как найти подход к строптивому языку?

Немецкий снова смеётся и отказывает ему, дразнит немецкими песнями, репликами одноклассников, домашними заданиями. Чем больше он занимается немецким, тем больше понимает, что запутался. Он пробовал читать информацию на немецком, чтобы как-то понять, слушать немецкие песни, чтобы их перевести, даже скачал немецкую книгу и читал три страницы со словарем. Итог занятия — полный неадекват изнасилованного мозга, который вопит «ханде хох» под фон из песни Рамштайна.

Если у тебя что-то не получается — найди специалиста. 

И специалист нашелся. При его появлении все занимало свои места. У него ничего нигде не путалось, не скакало по предложению, не выбивалось. Немецкий подчинялась ему сама, добровольно, и хотела подчиняться. Он будто волшебной палочкой выбивал из слов опечатки, ошибки, неправильное склонение. Он начинал с основ, как учит учитель ученика.  
Он объяснял все доступно и четко. И казалось даже, он велел немецкому немного присмотреться к Скотту. 

И немецкий присмотрелась. Она стала меньше смеяться и чаще приходить случайными услышанными фразами, словами, всплывающими в памяти — перевод которых он знал, разговорами из фильма. Он не заметил, как сам стал употреблять немецкие слова, произнося, будто пробуя на вкус — как это? 

Все пошло намного быстрее с появлением специалиста, Майка. Специалиста, который позволил себе однажды писать письма целиком на немецком. Сначала Скотт из рук не выпускал словарь, потом привычные слова стали узнаваться сразу. В один из дней он открыл письмо, привычно потянулся за словарем и понял, что все понимает сам.

Осознание этого факта затопило его с головой. Немецкий сидела у него на коленях, обволакивала фразами, ласкала предложениями, в горячих прикосновениях читались знакомые слова. Он понимал все, что она хотела ему сказать. Она целовала его любимыми фразами и лохматила волосы словами, которые он еще пока путал. Потом, легко соскочив с коленей, ещё поцеловала от души: «Я тебя люблю». И куда-то ушла. 

Он знал, что теперь немецкий будет появляться гораздо чаще.  
Он открыл письмо и стал писать Майку ответ полностью на еще одном теперь уже любимом языке.


End file.
